


Reflection

by scrapbullet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Din and Luke Raise Grogu, Ficlet, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Gen, Implied Relationships, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Yoda Has Opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: Yoda hums, almost musical in his vexation. “A bad influence, the Mandalorian is.”Grogu squawks, sending his displeasure so loudly and insistently through their training bond that Luke winces. With sinuous grace he plucks Grogu from the ground and hugs him close before the little one can charge at Yoda - for he’s more likely to pass right through and hurt himself than cause Yoda any serious damage.Said little one whines, makes an annoyed little growling sound, and promptly turns his back on Yoda.Obi-Wan, for his part, stifles an amused laugh.
Relationships: Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, implied Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 417





	Reflection

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the youngling so happy.”

“Hnn. Think we did much wrong, you do?”

“In hindsight? There was much we could have done different, yes. We stagnated, Master. See how the youngling thrives?”

“See the potential for Darkness, I do, in him. Lead him to Fall, his attachments will.”

“And yet young Luke has yet to lead him astray. Nor his _buir_ , for that matter.”

Two ghostly entities of the Force sit and watch a lesson. One, small and wizened, purses his lips and frowns whilst the other - appearing younger and vitalised than when he died - folds his hands within the sleeves of his robes and sighs. 

“Enemies, Jedi and Mandalorian are, yes,” Yoda grumbles. “Against the Code, such dalliances are.”

“Really, Master Yoda, you’re quite biased.” Obi-Wan replies.

“Think you, I did not know of your affair, hmm? Know, I did! Obvious, you were!” Yoda points his gimer stick at Obi-Wan and waves it around. His irritation is a bright spike in the Force, and he brandishes his walking aid like a weapon. 

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, merely sits down on a nearby rock, and appears unimpressed. “And here I thought such topics are taboo, although it makes no difference now. Satine has long passed into the Force, and our _affair_ , as you say, ended long ago. The point is moot.”

“Get snippy, you should not!”

“Indeed, no, Ahsoka isn’t here.”

“Hmmm!”

Luke, eyes closed and entrenched in the eddies of the Force, heaves out a heavy breath. He has been trying to ignore his two teachers for the last hour as he meditates, reintroducing Grogu to lessons he once knew, but has long since forgotten. 

The little one, however, is easily distracted. He keeps peeking over Luke’s shoulder at Yoda and Obi-Wan and hiding, playing peek-a-boo and giggling to himself. Grogu’s playful contentment is a warm balm, even to Luke’s growing exasperation.

Frankly, Luke’s old Masters natter like a pair of knitting Tatooine grannies. Yoda in particular nags just like Bigg’s Grandmother used to, complete with crotchety glower and habit of making their displeasure known as loudly and concisely as possible. 

Deep breath.

In, and out. 

Let the Light fill him up, and the negativity seep away.

Grogu squeals, batting at the folds of Luke’s robes. “Patu!” He squirms, descending into unintelligible burbling tinged with gleeful delight. He points at Yoda with one tiny, clawed finger, before he leans precariously backward - out of Luke’s lap and arms - twisting and wriggling until he climbs down onto the dusty ground. 

At least someone’s having fun, Luke muses to himself.

Resigning himself to the interruption, Luke stretches out the kinks in his limbs. “You’re entitled to your own opinions, Masters, but you’re a distraction my padawan doesn’t need right now. Or I, for that matter. Say what you will.”

Yoda hums, almost musical in his vexation. “A bad influence, the Mandalorian is.”

Grogu squawks, sending his displeasure so loudly and insistently through their training bond that Luke winces. With sinuous grace he plucks Grogu from the ground and hugs him close before the little one can charge at Yoda - for he’s more likely to pass right through and hurt himself than cause Yoda any serious damage.

Said little one whines, makes an annoyed little growling sound, and promptly turns his back on Yoda. 

Obi-Wan, for his part, stifles an amused laugh.

“Hey now, I don’t think Grogu agrees with you, Master Yoda. And frankly, Din is a wonderful influence on Grogu. He’s… a kind, loving parent.” Luke falls silent, stroking Grogu’s large, quivering ears. “You couldn’t ask for a better father.” 

Indeed, Din is the perfect _buir_. He guides and teaches and loves in equal measure, all in that quiet, understated way of his. And Grogu, of course, adores him. He turns to Din like a flower in the sun, soaking it all up and basking in the knowledge that with Din, Grogu will always be cared for.

And Luke? Luke is hopelessly in love.

“Love him, you do,” Yoda interjects. “Dangerous, it is! Fell, your father did, when too close your mother, he held.”

Luke shakes his head, feeling laughter bubble in his chest. “The same old refrain, Master; I will not Fall, least of all for the love of a man.” In his arms, Grogu nuzzles close, yawning wide. “But yes, I do. I do love Din Djarin-”

An inhalation. An exhalation. The Force moves through them all, and Luke quells the rising passion in his heart.

This is what Luke knows- he will not repeat the mistakes of the past.

He will learn from them.

He will love, and it will be selfless. 

And he will teach his student to do the same.

“I do love him. It’s reciprocated, I assure you,” Luke says, and tucks a sleeping Grogu to his chest. “I’m sorry, but I don’t need your approval.”

Obi-Wan merely smiles. His trust in Luke is plain, a soothing susurration as his spirit fades away.

“Change your mind, I will not.” Yoda concedes. He huffs to himself and shakes his head, disappointed.

Luke smiles, benign. “No, you wont.”

And so it is.


End file.
